


Henry and Derek

by Yamiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lord Clark Henry Rochester is the brunette, the taller one while Derek McCoy has the auburn hair.<br/>Henry was Derek's master, as Henry was the son of a wealthy Lord. Henry would pester Derek in his every day duties, as he was the family butler and cook.</p><p>At the time, Henry was engaged to marry another girl within his family but had fallen in love with Derek. One night, he almost forced Derek into an intercourse until Henry's fiance came in and saw. She framed Derek and accused him for attempted rape and at the time, Henry didn't have the guts to say otherwise.</p><p>Derek was arrested and faced torture and execution. </p><p>The night before Derek's trial, after he'd been beaten, Henry sneaks into the prison. He takes Derek's limp body out of the cell and brings him to a horse carriage. Prior to this, Henry had gathered enough strength to face his mistakes and run away, which he does. He takes a bit of the money he has earned and heads to the British country side where he purchases an estate.</p><p>When Derek awakes in a hospital after his torture, he is informed by the doctor that Henry brought him and was planning to retrieve him that day. Derek attempts to escape but is subdued by Henry. A mini fight ensues until Henry over powers Derek, who is by now emotionally wrecked. His name is slandered and he's a fugitive. </p><p>Henry gives him a full apology explaining that he swears he'll fix everything and that he loves Derek. Derek forgives him.</p><p>Time goes on and Henry invests in stocks and trades. He begins to work for an international trading company until he works his way to the top, discovering quicker trade routes to Asia and uncovering new goods.</p><p>This later earns him the title 'Lord', as he is knighted by the queen.</p><p>He and Derek by now, are lovers and are willingly, sexually active.  </p><p>Henry grudgingly allows Derek to open a pastry shop within the small village they live in, as Derek has no work and is bored when Henry goes away. </p><p>This picture represents the end of their story right before Henry leaves to China. The title 'Thank You' described Derek thanking Henry for everything he's done and wishing him luck.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Henry and Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Clark Henry Rochester is the brunette, the taller one while Derek McCoy has the auburn hair.  
> Henry was Derek's master, as Henry was the son of a wealthy Lord. Henry would pester Derek in his every day duties, as he was the family butler and cook.
> 
> At the time, Henry was engaged to marry another girl within his family but had fallen in love with Derek. One night, he almost forced Derek into an intercourse until Henry's fiance came in and saw. She framed Derek and accused him for attempted rape and at the time, Henry didn't have the guts to say otherwise.
> 
> Derek was arrested and faced torture and execution. 
> 
> The night before Derek's trial, after he'd been beaten, Henry sneaks into the prison. He takes Derek's limp body out of the cell and brings him to a horse carriage. Prior to this, Henry had gathered enough strength to face his mistakes and run away, which he does. He takes a bit of the money he has earned and heads to the British country side where he purchases an estate.
> 
> When Derek awakes in a hospital after his torture, he is informed by the doctor that Henry brought him and was planning to retrieve him that day. Derek attempts to escape but is subdued by Henry. A mini fight ensues until Henry over powers Derek, who is by now emotionally wrecked. His name is slandered and he's a fugitive. 
> 
> Henry gives him a full apology explaining that he swears he'll fix everything and that he loves Derek. Derek forgives him.
> 
> Time goes on and Henry invests in stocks and trades. He begins to work for an international trading company until he works his way to the top, discovering quicker trade routes to Asia and uncovering new goods.
> 
> This later earns him the title 'Lord', as he is knighted by the queen.
> 
> He and Derek by now, are lovers and are willingly, sexually active.  
> 
> Henry grudgingly allows Derek to open a pastry shop within the small village they live in, as Derek has no work and is bored when Henry goes away. 
> 
> This picture represents the end of their story right before Henry leaves to China. The title 'Thank You' described Derek thanking Henry for everything he's done and wishing him luck.


End file.
